Love and Lemondrops
by Samantha-Paige-Cullen
Summary: Bella and Emmett are Carlisle and Esme's adoptive children. Rosalie and Jasper are thier best friends, what happens when, twins, Edward and Alice move to town? HIATUS- TEMPORARY.
1. Prolouge

**Love And Lemondrops**

**Summary: Bella and Emmett are Carlisle and Esme's adoptive children. Rosalie and Jasper are thier best friends, what happens when, twins, Edward and Alice move to town?**

**Authors Note: CONSTRUCTIVE CRITITISM, NOT FLAMES.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice OR Jasper...now let me walllow in self-pity.**

"_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about," _ I slammed my hand on to the 'Snooze' button with such force it was knocked off the desk and sent flying to the floor with a loud crash.

"Bell_a,_" Esme groaned from the kitchen. I didnt blame her, quite frankly, I've broken enough alarm clocks for a life time. I'm just _a bit_ grouchy in the morning...

"I'm _so_ sorry, Esme," I mumbled, my hand was still over my mouth in shock.

"Dont take your anger out on the Alarm Clock, Bells!" Emmett said from the doorway, causing me to jump up and see him grinning madly.

I did a very un-lady-like finger gesture and set off torwards my closet. I slipped on a striped yellow t-shirt, a denim mini skirt and yellow and gray peep-toe flats and headed into the kitchen right outside my door to find Esme making breakfast.

"Want some, Hun?" She asked, gesturing to the plate she had in front of her.

"Nah, give it to Emmett," and at that, Emmett's eyes lit up like a child on christmas morning.

"Thanks Bells!" he said, beaming.

I waved off his thanks, grabbed my purse, and trudged out of the huge house and into the blistering heat that is Phoenix. Phishing my keys out of my purse I climbed into my Red Porsche. Carlisle got me this car for my 16th birthday, that was a year ago. Emmett is 18, as is his girlfriend Rosalie and _her _brother Jasper. So I am officially the baby of the group.

I sped down the street going well-above speed limit, after about 3 minutes of adrenaline and sharp turns, I was schreeching into the school parking lot. But something was different, there, sitting in my parking spot, was a 911 turbo Porsche, identical to mine, except yellow. I pulled up right next to it and decided I would give this person a piece of my mind. **(a/n: sorry for the run-on )**

I stepped out of my car and waited for the other person to climb out, as she did, I stopped. She was inhumanly beautiful, she had hair that went just above her shouders and stuck out in all directions. She looked up at me and beamed, and I found that her enthusiasmn was contagious, and I found myself grinning right back at her.

She stick a small hand out for me to shake. "Alice." She stated.

"Bella," I said, shaking her hand. Much to my suprise, she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sure we'll be the _best _of friends," she chirped.

There was a slamming of a door and a velvety voice spoke from the other side of the car, "Scaring the kids already, Alice?"

I pulled back and full-out stared at the god before me, he had unruly bronze hair and peircing green eyes. I fell back against my car and let out a very audible, "Oh. My. God."

He Smirked.


	2. the REAL chapter two

**A/N: I know I took a long time to update and that I posted a few chapters and then took them off, I was expiermenting...**

**And my sister was making it impossible for me to even write it... So all thanks to my sister! She really helped cough not**

_Recap: I pulled back and full-out stared at the god before me, he had unruly bronze hair and peircing green eyes. I fell back against my car and let out a very audible, "Oh. My. God."_

_He Smirked._

Just then, Rosalie's BMW pulled up gracefully beside me.

"Did you fall on one of the new kids already, Bella?" He said, beaming.

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him, while his booming laugh rang out all over the parking lot. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Big lug of a teddy bear!" She mumbled loudly, I giggled.

Then I blushed remembering what I had just done, "Got-to-go-to-class, bye,"

I blushed furiously when I heard what Emmett said next, "That time of month already?" ,followed by another smack on the head.

English and History went by quickly and smoothly, none of the new kids to deal with. Then in Tech Ed. my luck changed, there sat Alice ,typing, her little fingers moving Mega-fast on the keyboard.

"Hey," I said, thinking it would be useless to try to ignore her.

She jumped up and pulled me into a hug. "So, about this morning?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

I blushed, "Sorry about that," I suddenly became immensly interested in the tile floors.

"Oh no, thats okay. God knows that boy needs to get out more." She said rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up.

"I'll tell you later...the teacher is going to be here in a few seconds."

"How--"

She cut me off "Crazy Gut Feeling."

We sat down at our computers and set to the assignment, we were each to make a special poster to find one of the teacher's dogs. After most of us had already finished the bell rang and sent us off to lunch.

"Do you want to sit with me and my family?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said, grinning.

"Then lets go, Emmett will think I was kidnapped and will interogate everyone in my grade."

She laughed at the serious look on my face. We were at the cafeteria doors in no time. I pushed them open to find the god I met this morning sitting at the empty table on the head of the cafeteria.

"Come on, Edward. We're sitting with Bella and her friends." He looked up from the bagel he was picking at and nodded at his sister, all the while standing up slowly.

I led them over to the group, there were three seats, _perfect_ I thought. I sat on one side of Jasper and Alice on the other while Edward was wedged between me and Emmett.

"Guys, this is Edward and Alice...thats all I really know." I said, smiling sheepishly. Then I noticed, I hadn't gotten any food.

I looked at Emmett with wide eyes, he visibly melted, "_Emmie?" _I asked in my pout-y voice.

"Yeah?" He said, and it sounded like he was repressing an '_awww'_

"Will you go get me some _food_?" I asked, still with wide eyes.

"Yeah." he said and got up and headed in the direction of the line.

"That's not fair, Bella." Rosalie told me, "You've got everyone in that house wrapped around your little finger,"

"I know," I said, beaming.

"Oh. My. God. That reminds me," her first words triggered a blush to appear on my face, "I finished that song!" she said proudly.

"Oh. My. God. GO PLAY IT!" when I say that, I am referring to the stage students are allowed to use that sits to one side of the room.

"I need someone to play guitair," she said, pouting.

"Edward can play!" Alice chirped in.

We all turned to Edward and his cheeks tinged pink. "Will you play for me?" Rose asked, trying to use _her own _puppy dog look on him.

"Uh, Sure?" He asked.

"Great!" she pulled him out of his sit and up to the stage, after a few minutes of him going over the notes the song started

_Since the day they got married_

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy_

_Someone he could take fishing_

I knew she was talking about my dad, but it didn't bother me like it did most people. I just let it go and accepted he was gone.

_Throw the football and be his pride and joy_

_He could already see him holding that trophy_

_Taking his team to state_

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket_

_All those big dreams changed_

Alice was listening intently, bobbing her little head to the music.

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American girl_

Edward, obviously finding the lyrics amusing, started grinning as he looked down at the guitair.

_Sixteen short years later_

_She was falling for the senior football star_

I could've died right there, way to feed Mike's ego.

_Before you knew it he was dropping passes_

_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_

_The coach said, hey son what's your problem_

_Tell me have you lost your mind_

_Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college_

_Boy, you better tell her goodbye_

_But now, he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American_

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own_

_She said, be honest, tell me what you want_

_And he said, honey you outta know_

_A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you_

_I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American_

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American girl_

_All American girl_

A roar of applause sounded all around the gym and Rosalie bowed.

Just then, to ruin the moment, the bell rang to send us off to our next classes.

I skipped to biology to the tune of the song, when I entered the room something Mr.Banner said made me freeze, "I see Mrs.Swan will finnally have a partner," _he's just kidding _I told myself _they would have to be as _smart _as me to be my partner. _I did advanced Biology, it was pretty much 'my calling'.

"There she is," Mr. Banner said, rounding on me "Ms.Swan, you will partner up for Mr.Masen for the rest of the year." He said gesturing to the greek god sitting next to my usually empty desk, I nodded and walked down the small isle torwards my seat.

And then something horrific happened.

**I'm sorry for the cliffy, I really am, BUT I WANT REVIEWS!**


	3. Sorry for the shortness

**A/N: I know you all hate me bcuz I cliffy-ed you. I really am sorry..but it worked, I got reviews**

_Recap: "There she is," Mr. Banner said, rounding on me "Ms.Swan, you will partner up for Mr.Masen for the rest of the year." He said gesturing to the greek god sitting next to my usually empty desk, I nodded and walked down the small isle torwards my seat._

_And then something horrific happened._

Mr.Banner left the room to get the T.V just as I was walking down the isle. That's when it happend, when I past Mike Newton's desk, he had the nerve to reach out and grab my ass. I gasped and whipped around to see him with a smile on his face that screamed 'Slimeball'. I raised my right hand and flicked it back with all the force I had in my body, and heard a sickening crack.

"You bitch!" he cried, scrambling from his seat. I walked to the desk, grabbed the nurses pass and threw it at him.

"Go call your Daddy, Mike." I said calmly and went to sit down next to Edward.

Mike left the room letting out a heavy stream of curses.

Angela Webber started slowly applauding, and when everyone else started clapping, I put my head down and blushed furiously.

"Nice." I heard that velvety voice next to me. I whipped my head around and smiled bashfully, still remembering my incedent this morning.

I did notice Lauren and Jessica glaring into my back, they had obviously called 'dibs' on the new 'hottie'.

"Thanks," I muttered. "My friend Rosalie taught me my right hook,"

His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Alright, Alright," Mr.Banner walked back into the classroom, "Mr.Ludamin would like to see you in his office Mrs.Swan."

I stood up and slowly started walking torwards the door, when I passed Lauren's desk, she coughed, and unless it was just me, it sounded a lot like 'slut'.

I kept on walking, much to her disappointment and walked out of the door, thankfully, without tripping.

As I walked down the hallway I found it completly deserted. Which made it all the more nerve-wracking.

I creaked open the door to the principals office only to find Rosalie and Emmett sitting in the chairs. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Ms.Swan," My attention was called to the bookcase where Mr.Ludamin currently stood, eyeing me. "I'm going to have you escort these people to thier parents,"

I questioned him with my eyes.

"They were caught kissing in a janitors closet, and I want to make sure their parents are informed and that they return _home _not the skate park," he said, glaring at Emmett who had a sheepish expression. I let out a almost inaudible sigh of relief, but Rose, being Rose, noticed and raised her eyebrows at me in question.

'I'll tell you later' I mouthed to her, she nodded.

**A/N: I'm SO sorry about the short chapter, but I have major writer's block and you all were sooo good about reviews and I couldn't live with myself if I didnt update soon. PLEASE REVIEW, and maybe put in a few Ideas :I**


	4. The Parents

**A/N:I'm sorry for the slow updating, things have been a little hectic.**

_Recap:"They were caught kissing in a janitors closet, and I want to make sure their parents are informed and that they return home not the skate park," he said, glaring at Emmett who had a sheepish expression. I let out a almost inaudible sigh of relief, but Rose, being Rose, noticed and raised her eyebrows at me in question._

_'I'll tell you later' I mouthed to her, she nodded._

After a short chat with the principal about the importance of returning my friends to their homes, we were walking across the parking lot and torwards my porsche.

"You will not wreck my car, correct?" Emmett asked for the third time, and this time, finally, he handed me his keys.

"I promise I will not purposefully wreck your car." I said holding up my right hand and doing the scouts' honor.

"I feel _so _much better," Heavy sarcasm.

"Hey Bells?" Rose asked.

"Yea," I said turning in her direction as I walked still closer to my car.

"Why don't me and Alice come over later so we can discuss some things?" she asked, winking slyly so that only I could see.

"Sure," I said, my eyes narrowing in suspicion.

I got to my car and opened the back seat.

"Now, am I going to have to pull you into the car or are you going to go willingly?"

They both scrambled into the car, sulking like 3 year olds. I laughed softly to myself and walked to the driver's side of the car. Crawling into my seat, I started the car. The gentle purr calmed me for some reason. It was one of the reasons I absolutely adored my car. I sped down the road and toward the house. It was a comfortable silence between us all. We didn't need to talk. I tuned the radio to a classical channel and hummed the familiar tune "Claire De Lune" **(A/N:yes, I am enjoying the irony) **I pulled up to the Hale household and walked Rose to the front door.

"Do I really _need_ to go in there, so _you _can explain yourself?" I asked, exasperatedly.

"yeah," she said, still sulking.

After a particularly _lovely _chat with Rosalie's parents (She wormed her way out with charm _obviously_), Me and Emmett were sitting on the couch, Esme sitting in an armchair next to us and Carlisle pacing across the room.

"Why do you do this Emmett?" He said, a little hysterical, turning to look at him.

"Rowdy teenage hormones?" Emmett asked, almost hopefully.

"Fat chance," Carlisle scoffed.

I couldn't help it, I giggled.

"And you," He said turning to me, "You _punched Mike Newton in the face!"_

I don't know why, but that really got to me, I stood up. "He grabbed my _ass!_" I said, my tone screaming 'murder'

Esme's jaw dropped, "Oh My _good_ness," she whispered.

Carlisle seemed to calm down a bit.

"Up to your rooms, I'll talk to you later," He said obviously done with us for now.

We both scrambled for the stairs as if our lives depended on it. (they actually _might_) Once I was in my room I looked at the clock. It was six, time for a nap, I thought. As I drifted off to sleep I had dreams filled oddly with Edward Cullen.

I woke to the sound of giggling. I turned around and saw, the new girl, Alice and Rose standing by my door.

"You were sleep talking," Said Rose, grinning mischievously.

"Shit."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I **_**know **_** I have taken forever to update, but I have been ultra busy with the beginning of the school year starting just 1 month ago. But I started to feel super bad for you all because I had people PMing me saying: "Hey! When ya' gonna' update?" Or something else along those lines.**

**BPOV**

_Recap:I woke to the sound of giggling. I turned around and saw, the new girl, Alice and Rose standing by my door._

_"You were sleep talking," Said Rose, grinning mischievously._

_"Shit."_

I sat there shell shocked until Rose pulled out her ever-present cell phone and re-played something that had been recorded just minutes before.

_"Edward." _ came a drowsy voice out of the cell phone speaker.

Rose suddenly stopped playing it, and looked up to me and smiled that same, evil , smile. (Note to self: Rose's special smile does not result in good things. Stash away for later research.)

"That's pretty much all that is one the tape." She told me, that horrid undertone of amusement lacing her voice.

I put my head in my hands and prayed that Rose wasn't lying.

"Sooooo.......:" Alice stretched out the word, waiting anxiously for some serious action.

"Yeah, Bella. What is up with the whole 'I-have-a-completely-hopeless-crush-on-the-new-kid' phase?"

I immediately melted, thinking about his features, and about how even though his first impression wasn't very strong, you could feel the friendliness roll off him in waves.

"I don't know..." I stammered, scrambling for an answer I could convert to words, "It's like, a magnetic pulling. It's kind of like those freaky de-javu **(AN: would someone kindly tell me how to spell this?) **except it's not that you've seen it before, just that you know you have to be next to them. You know?" I looked up, waiting for approval.

Both girls had wide grins on their faces and were exchanging loaded glances.

"Verdict?" I asked Rose teasingly.

"Oh...I have to go, uh....do some math!" she said very unconvincingly, and tugged Alice out the room with her.

I simply watched in grim amusement from my window as I saw them giggling to the car, planning something that looked like strategies.

I scoffed to myself and muttered,

"Whatever."

The next morning, I awoke once again to the voices of the radio talk show hosts blabbering on and on about some show the next week. I quickly hit the off button, already tired of the constant droning.

I started to think about Edward, almost unconsciously, and found myself up and out of bed. Looking for a perfect outfit.

"Ugh." I groaned loudly. It wasn't until then I noticed Emmett poking his head through my doorway.

"Need something, Bells?" He asked, that constant goofy grin on his face.

I knew it was hopeless, but I was desperate.

"Emmett, would you help me find something to wear?"

He was taken aback, but to my complete surprise obliged.

"Hmm..." He hummed, comically tapping his chin. Then he pulled my orange Reese's Pieces top and my new pair of faded skinny jeans, and even went as far as picking up my matching orange flip flops. All the while I was watching him in amazement.

He saw my face and chuckled, giving me a small but completely understandable excuse, "Rose."

I shook my head and started to undress, at which he took his leave. Quickly.

I chuckled and muttered, "Boys."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! I decided I'd update quicker just to see if you all would actually REVIEW! Last chapter, I had a bunch of people put me on alert but not one person reviewed -sigh-. SO THAT'S WHY I'M SAYING THIS: If you want an update, I want 10 reviews per chapter. And that should give me plenty of room for slackers, cause I have 32 people on alert for this story.**

**Let's take a leaf from Ashel-13's book....**

**ON WITH IT!**

_Recap: He saw my face and chuckled, giving me a small but completely understandable excuse, "Rose."_

_I shook my head and started to undress, at which he took his leave. Quickly._

_I chuckled and muttered, "Boys."_

**BPOV**

I had quickly scarfed down breakfast, eager to get to school. When I tripped over the rug near the door, Emmett looked up from his video games. He and Rose had been suspended for sexual activity on school grounds.

"Have a math test today, Bella?" He teased me.

"No, just going to tell Alice about how _eager _you are to go shopping." I said in a sugar-coated voice.

His eyes lit up with horror and he turned back to the screen, fearing I might actually tell Alice that he wished to be dragged around the store by his hair. Litterally.

I chucked to myself as I loaded into my porsche. I threw my Gucci purse and book bag into the back seat and started it up. As I was racing down the road at illegal speeds, I thought calmy. Thinking about how I would manage to talk to Edward with stuttering to the point of biting my tongue off. I sighed and shook my head, impossible.

I gave up and turned on my radio, flipping to a completely random channel and continued to not listen to it.

I pulled into the school parking lot and was suprised to see Alice had gotten the drift and parked in the spot next to mine. Which was apparently Jessica Stanley's spot. But who was I to complain?

After grabbing the things out of my backseat and turning off the radio with a soft '_click' _, I climbed out of the car to be greeted by the very greek god I had been day-dreaming about all morning.

I looked at him with questioning eyes, at which he answered, "Jasper offered to walk Alice to class, and I was wondering if I could walk with you instead."

What was that in his eyes? Hope? _Your imagining things, Bella, _I scolded myself. _He wouldn't care if you say yes or no. _

"Sure." I said, trying to be casual. But even _I _could hear the excitement leaking through my voice. I saw him flash a smug smile, before unexpectedly grabbing my hand and sending a shiver of electricity down my spine. So familiar, yet so strange. I squeezed my fingers and he proceeded to walk me to English.

**AN: VERY SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ:**

**Reviews for next chapter: 3**

**I went easy on you this time ;)**


End file.
